Episode 7463 (30th March 2016)
Plot Lisa revives her decree nisi in the post. Worried David snaps at Leyla. After arriving at work, Joanie questions Lisa if she also received the divorce papers and Rishi asks to look round Wishing Well Cottage. Joanie suggests this could the chance for everyone to move on, but Belle isn't happy. Whilst dropping Holly off at the garage, Moira reveals to Cain that Dean is asking for more money. After watching Charity drive off, she gets an idea. Ashley asks Harriet to be happy for him leaving the church, and pushes her to sound out the new vicar on the chances of her getting the job again. Eric is relieved that he only had a bladder infection instead of something more serious, but David frets over his own results. Tracy asks David out for a drink in front of Jacob, who questions why he is having a drink with her. Rishi has a look around Wishing Well, and Belle mentions the rats that plaque the house. Ross asks Cain to stash some things at the farm but Cain rejects his offer. Alone in the shop, David tries to take a picture of his problem area, but Leyla walks in on him with his trousers down. David explains Dr Bailey found a lump, and he is scared to death it could be cancer. Liv turns up at The Woolpack hoping to stay for a while. Belle does her best to put Rishi off the house by mentioning Shadrach's is buried outside along with numerous family pets, and any bodies Cain may have buried. Lisa realises what Belle is doing and tells her daughter she is sick of living in the past. Leyla tries to assure David by telling him he probably only has a cyst, and even if it is cancer it would have been caught early. David asks Leyla to take a picture of the lump, she agrees, but downs a bottle of wine first. Harriet worries to Bob about Ashley unable to take the job back if he changes his mind. Joanie tells Belle that Lisa needs her support not her acting like a child, but Belle reminds Joanie she was the one who ruined Lisa's life. Jacob believes his birthday surprise is Alicia returning, unaware is unable to travel due to the flu. Jacob asks Eric to book a table for David and Alicia in front of Tracy, and asks her why David would want her when he has his mum. Leyla takes a picture of David's manhood for him. Jacob organises a bottle of champagne for his mum returning, and Eric realises he hopes David and Alicia will reunite. Moira approaches Charity and allows her use of a barn, for an upfront fee of £2,000 and a cut of what she makes. Leyla assures David that Dr Bailey is only playing it safe. He asks her not to mention any of it to Jacob as he will be upset. Jacob watches on as David and Leyla hug and David tells Leyla he loves her. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior and interior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rishi is given a tour of the Dingle household, but Belle tries to put him off buying it; Cain catches Holly stealing from a customer; Moira has a plan to get Dean out of their lives once and for all; and David confides in Leyla about his cancer fears. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,370,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes